The adventures of DUX
by Dux
Summary: first Chosenspace fanfiction. Follow the Adventures of Captian Dux After the Fall of SIR.written in conjuction with Runt.
1. The beginning

1Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Dux walked around his bridge, the last 3 hours, he had been avoiding the ERA. With Sir out of the way, ERA had been able to take over the new universe, which was now in chaos due to the increasing amount wars. The Raxian vs. Cetarian war was the worst of the galactic wars, which forced Dux from his home world Cetus.  
With nowhere to turn, Dux joined the free captain's guild, the ones who fought against the ruler, Antaneel, and his staff.  
He glanced at the clock on wrist, 8000.96 CE, it read.  
At the current moment Dux was thinking about The siege of the fallen planet Cetus, where his loyal friends died fighting for an idea, an idea that every person, no matter who they were, had a right to wealth and protection. He was thinking about how at the beginning of the battle they were winning, When the Raxian forces arrived at the battlefield and saluatered men like cattle, And how he lost his closest friends to that traitor Art Redclaw.  
As he thought of that last memory he cursed Arts name. That b took everything, He thought, when I catch him, I will kill him. On the outbreak of the Raxian Certarian war, the Raxians offered amenity to Art. Runt was the one who died defending Dux from none other than, Art Redclaw, who fired the plasma cannons that would have killed Dux. Art Redclaw, the man who killed Kendarn tarr, who was on a diplomatic mission to see if peace was possible. Art Redclaw, The man who's sole existence was the reason of the Raxian-Cetarian war. Art REDCLAW, The man who killed a planet.  
Dux, after reviewing almost every point of his life, was trying to think of a way to get the ERA off of his tail. When suddenly over the intercom system can a message from the engine room, "Captain we cant keep pushing the engines to there limits, there going to explode!"  
All of a sudden, the Bridge Emergency lights came on, His engines were going to blow like a nuclear warhead. Dux looked over to his bridge door, it was closing off, he only had one shot to get off his ship alive, the one life pod. At least, Dux still had friends who would loan him a new ship.  
As Dux was heading for the lone life pod, his ticket to life, a crew member ran up to him "captain there only one life pod, who going to use it?" At the moment Dux remembered an old saying from history before the discovery of space travel " the captain goes down with his ship. " James tell everyone to get into that life pod as fast as they can", "what about you sir?"  
Dux said to the crew member, "Looks like I'll be going down with my ship"  
As the last crew member ran to the life pod, Dux thought of the last ditch weapon he made incase his death was inevitable, a gamma ray cannon.  
"Well, it looks like I'm going to use this thing" Dux said "Always thought I would die in my bed as a old man, might as well drink that spiced ale I was saving"  
As Dux looked around for his bottle of ale, he found a spare Quadrium rod he forgot about.  
"Maybe" Dux said aloud, "maybe I can jump to a planet." Then he addressed to his computer, "set coordinates to planet Trellum."  
Dux tried to remember, was Trellum under ERA leadership? It was a gamble that he was willing to try. He had a friend who worked at the Dry Docks that would help him with repairs.  
The Engines flared for one last time, And boosted him to the Trellum dry docks. Then he remembered, Trellum is under the control of ERA, Where does a convict go in a world of Convicts?  
The Era academy, which has become a large base of ERA members, ERA recruits. He couldn't go there for help.  
He started to drift towards the planet; ERA caught him on one of the many scans they used to find his cloaked starship. They started firing projectiles.  
As the ERA was firing on the Fatuman (his ship), Dux was in the armament room standing next to the gamma ray cannon.  
"well it looks like im gonna die," he screamed aloud.  
As the cannon was firing up, Dux thought everything that ever happened in his 36 years of life, his first love, his first lose, his first ship, his first kill. The gamma ray cannon fired its load of deadly ray, several ERA ships exploded producing a White light that surround everything, including the planet, but not the dry dock, which had turned into a rebel base. The light was too powerful, It Shot through the ships halls and into the armament room and burned all the skin off his bones. Then it got very cold. His brain froze.  
As Dux woke up, he looked around. He was in a white room, from the looks of it a sick bay.  
At that moment a man walk into the room.  
"Who are you?" Dux asked the man.  
"My name is Jacob, and you are on board The Phantom"  
" What year is it?" Dux asked Jacob.  
"Its 10000CE" Jacob replied. 


	2. The awakening

1Disclaimer: I don't own anything

chapter 2- the awakening

"10000CE?" Dux asked Jacob.  
"Yes, Now what is your name?" Jacob replied.  
"How do I know you are not an ERA member?" Dux asked  
"ERA? I thought they were all wiped out During the grand civil war of 9783CE?" Jacob replied.  
Dux thought of the predicament he was in at the moment, he was in an unknown ship, in an unknown location, and in a year beyond his time. He thought over his next action.  
"My name is Dux" He said  
"Dux? The Dux, The one that we based are values on and then disappeared at Trellum, Everybody was killed in that, except you I guess. We found you floating around Cetus. It was on an asteroid to be exact. Now, I know why there was a lot of quad material, It was inside of Trellum."  
"Look," Dux said" the only thing I remember is a white light than I woke up in here, can you please tell me what has happened so far?"  
Jacob repiled "Well a lot things have happened since you disappeared, The ERA fell When its members were told of the things there higher-ups committed, Than a couple of Planets tried to Bring back the crudity that SIR brought, But fell when its leaders became corrupt. Than a couple of years ago Trellum was destroyed when Black Reclaw set off a Quad bomb, and that's pretty much what has happened."  
"Now what's going to happen? Why am I here?" Dux asked.  
" well it looks like you were incased in Quad material which persevered you." Jacob said.  
"any idea for what i should do now?" Dux asked  
" Well you can always start at the bottom, There acouple of old ships in The stardock at cetus." Jacob said.   
"Well, what kind of ships are they?" Dux asked.  
"Old Warships, the ships have names, one say's BS Galactica and another says Hanging Glory, The ships belong to Cpt. Kendan Tarr and Cpt. Runt. There are also a few Cryogenic pods on board both of them with things in them, I suggest take a look."  
" Did you just say "BS Galactica" and the "Hanging glory"?" Dux asked Jacob  
"Yes" replied Jacob  
"How much for both?" asked Dux  
"Normally 1 billion, But because you were just found in space, 500Million" jacob replied.  
" any idea where I can get a loan?" dux asked  
"well you can always join a faction that is currntly looking for recruits, If they found out who you are they'll give you a loan as soon as you walk in the door, and you can always just ask a government for one." Jacob replied.  
"Any idea what faction is currently looking for members?" Dux asked.  
"The Roid mining guild is looking; maybe you should go check them out," Said Jacob.  
"Ok, I'll go there, Just one more question. What happened to captain Kendan Tarr? Last time I checked he was in hiding," asked Dux.  
" after you disapeared, Kendan tarr was waging a losing war with the ERA, Acouple of days before the Civil war, The ERA found kendan tarr hide-out from a informat. He was killed shortly after." Jacob said.  
"Ok, that explains a lot, Thank you, Bye."  
Dux Ran to his new ship, a light miner. It was a piece of C RAP. He got into the ship and there was his faithful crew that he have forced of the ship all those years ago.  
"How did you guys get here? I thought you were all dead." Dux exclaimed with joy.  
"We survived because of Cryogenics and the help of Kendan Tarr. So are we leaving or what, we still have your old bank account and it's building up interest, some 10billion Credits and 10000 Points. You could start a new faction with that," Said his right hand man.  
" Since I have that kind of money, Can you guys tell me what kind of ship that we should buy?" Dux asked his right- hand man. "well you could always get a ancient Command ship." said his right-hand man. "I got a better idea" Dux said "Computer send a communications link to Jacob of the" phantom" Dux told his computer.  
"Dux what is it?" Jacob said.  
"Are you still selling those ships?" Dux replied.  
"Yes, just give us $500,000,000 and 600 points," Jacob said.  
"Everything is on the way, nice doing business with you."  
"My Pleasure. One thing, Check the hidden hold of the hanging glory, It has a cryotube with a living being."  
"Ok, I will," Said Dux. 


	3. The find

1Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chapter 3- The find

As Dux was walking to his New ship, The hanging glory, he thought of who might be in that cryotube. For all he knew it could be Art redclaw. But if his guess was correct, he would be seeing an old friend in a short while.  
He walked down to the hidden hold with his 3 security guards just in case it was Art. The Hold was wide open, meaning it had been searched. Dux walked in and there was the Cryotube, mounted against the wall. He walked over. Then he gasped. There was Runt, Suspended in time, between life and death. He called his medical staff down to the hold.  
"Guys, I need you down here now, I'm going to revive the person inside the tube." Dux called over the Comms.  
The medical staff was down in a hurry. Runt was getting the routine dose of wake injection. Then Runt started to breathe again. Dux let out his breath, he didn't know he had been holding it.  
Runt got out of the Cryotube. "Long time since I last saw you. If I recall, I sacrificed my old ship for you."  
"Its been a long time since ive seen you to runt" dux said  
" What has happened since i was frozen?" runt asked. Dux told Runt of how his had engine problems was going to explode, How he jumped to Trellum on a suicide mission, and how they ended up in the future.  
"I knew about the destruction of Trellum, did you hear that Kendan isn't dead and ERA changed there name. Their main ship is called the Phantom."  
" What? That cant be possible! I awoke on that ship!" Dux protested.  
"In an undisclosed location, right," said Runt, "You know Art runs them now, with computers keeping him alive. He goes by the name Jacob. He captured my ship and put me in this tube."  
"We need to get off this ship now!" Dux yelled. He called over the ship comms, "Get back into the miner now, and lets get over to BS galactica, and get KT."  
The entire ship became a buzz of excitement. Then a shudder hit the ship.  
Runt yelled, "Computer, any traps on board? Damage report also."  
"No traps anywhere on board, this ship is safe. No Damage delt from the ship Phantom. Recommend using tail generator, and jumping."  
"Thanks, Undock please and return fire."  
"Hold up Dux, we are still recovering Kendan. Give us 50 seconds and we'll be on board and then you can launch."  
"Ok," Dux replied  
He waited, and they got on. "Computer Undock, Now!" Runt Yelled.  
With a shudder the ship deported and started to return fire." what kind of weapons do you have on this ship" Dux asked runt. "It has a phaser and a few beams" runt replied.  
"Nice" dux said.  
"We have to leave," runt shouted "if we stay any longer we'll be killed!"  
The ship jumped forward and they were out of the system.  
Computer, where did the crew put Kendan tarr?" asked Runt.  
Inside the cargo bay"Good, lets revive him Dux" Runt told Dux.  
"Ok," Dux said, then he addressed to his medical staff, "follow us to the Cargo bay so we can revive Kendan Tarr. We need him so we can fight ERA."  
"Ok, Captain Dux," said his crew.  
They waited while the procedure occurred. Then Kendan walked out of the cargo bay.  
" Where am I?" asked Kendan tarr.  
"your on board the hanging glory" runt told the confused man.  
"What year is it" Kendan tarr asked them.  
"It's the year, 10000CE." replied Dux.  
"Are you all that's left of the Cetus Republic? What happened to Blanke and Newbeginings?"  
"I didn't think to think of them," Said Dux" Runt, do you have any idea what happened to them?  
"No" Runt told Dux.  
"Well it looks like were gotta start looking for them, any idea where they were last seen?" Dux asked them.   
"No idea, might want to check around Cetus than spread outward" Kendan said.  
"Good idea"  
"But, we just came from Cetus, ERA is bound to have ship on the look out there." Runt said. "But that is the best place to start, I'll take the Stealth fighter squad and go on recon.  
"Oh that reminds me, we need to get you a ship Kendan." Dux told him" If anything stayed the same from when we were frozen; it would be that Lutra has a nice Frigate for sale."  
"I already have a ship, It's in the Cetus Space docks, I think I'll take another Squad of Fighters in to reclaim My ship. If anything you need a new ship, So you can buy something better than a light miner, because this is Runts Command ship, It will be the base of our campaign, to overthrow ERA. By the way, what should we name our faction?" asked Kendan.  
" Licentia proeliator, it means freedom fighters" Dux told him, than he added" maybe i should get a ship that was based on a ship I had when SIR was still in power. 


	4. The battle for Cetus

1Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chapter 4- Fight above Cetus

Runt, took off with 20 stealth fighters and Kendan 10 stealth fighters with 10 Dropships. Dux was stuck with control of the Command ship while his friends went to risk their lives. Something triggered in Dux, if he doesn't fight, all the other ships will be focusing on Runt and Kendan, If he does fight, There is a better chance that everyone escapes.  
He ordered his men to outfit the Light Miner with full weapon slots and full shields and good reactor. The reason behind this was to have 2 ships fighting, watching each others backs. He would be in charge of the Command ship that had tons of weapons that he had installed. The Light miner would be controlled by his right hand man. There were 36 rebel boarding parties that consisted of 20 men each. Runt had the faction filled with volunteers that would fight along side them.  
The light miner was launched from the ships external junction, and it jumped towards Cetus. The command ship followed. All of the remaining fighters on board were ready to launch immediately when the ships got to Cetus.  
"Captain, Cetus is coming up on the map," His navigator told him.  
"Any hostile forces?" he replied   
"None that we can see, Sir."  
"Good, set our course to that asteroid. If you can hide as much of the ship behind it, while exposing as many gun slots as possible."  
"Yes sir."  
Then It happened. The entire ship was surrounded by enemy Gun ships.  
"Bring us around, Bring the Shields to full strength, fire as many weapons as possible, light miner, CODENAME: Completed Promise, Try to get as many troops as possible ground side, Hopefully next to the capital of Cetus."  
"This is Completed Promise, We hear you, but I think we should go help Runt First, He's suffering losses, Sir."  
"Permission Granted, get over there and help Runt, NOW!"  
As the two ships arrived at the last know location of Runt, They saw why many people say "war is hell". The entire fighter squad was destroyed excluding Runt and 2 fighters.  
"Aim at those gun ships and let loose hell" Dux shouted at his computer.

At that moment on the surface of Cetus, Kendan tarr and his assault team were just arriving at the borders of the capital. "Men, Show them no mercy! He shouted.

Back up in the Hanging Glory, Dux was scanning all the Sectors, Ion trails and the wreckage to see if there was any sign of runt.  
"Sir, I found Runt's Ion trail, but It's dead in the middle of the wreckage." Said the ships scanner person.  
"Send in one of the fighters to see if he is still alive, if he is, get him on board the ship, move."

Cetus Capital  
Kendan Tarr was currently leading his squad through the back roads inside the Cetus capital.  
He was thinking about how to gain control of the city. The best course of action would be to capture the capital building, than swipe through the city. After a while with a couple of close calls, he was outside the building. Kendan tarr told his squad" Squad A will wait inside the entrance to the building and fortify it incase of a strike team, while Squad B will search the build for anything of value." "YES SIR!" as Kendan Tarr was searching the building with squad B he found it incredibly suspicious that there was no resistance. As he was looking at the Files that were located in the database of the government, he found something, "I found them" He said, he had found out where the missing members of the Cetus republic were.  
He called up to the Hanging Glory. "Come in Dux, I found out where the missing members of the Cetus republic are! They are in the phantom, not only that, they are slaves!" Called Kendan, "I'll be right back up to dock into the ship, Dux. Dux come in… This is an automated message now!"

Dux was in the sick bay seeing that runt was severely burned by ion beams. Runt had been in a coma for about 2 hours now. It was starting to look like death of one of his friends when Runt opened his eyes. Dux let out his breath; Runt had made it, but not unhurt. Runt would be in the sick bay for at least 2 weeks healing from the major burns that enveloped his body.  
"Des, Sir, Kendan is asking for permission to dock with the ship, he has information on where Newbeginings and Blanke are."  
"Let him on, I'm heading for the bridge. Tell him to meet me there."


End file.
